gokaigerfandomcom-20200214-history
Super hero taisen
SUPER HERO TAISEN is the april 2012 release and is a full length team-up inbetween super sentai and kamen rider. it will feature Tokumei sentai Go-buster, kaizoku sentai gokaiger, kamen rider decade, and kamen rider fourze. Plot Captain Marvelous goes to wipe out all Kamen Riders to obtain the ultimate treasure of the universe. But Kamen rider Decade declares that he will wipe out all super sentai because of this and leads war to both fractions that end up reviving villains from both sides to aide them but secretly plot to destroy them. Characters Super Sentai *Gorenger **Akaranger **Aoranger **Kiranger **momorenger **midorenger *JAKQ **spade ace **dia jack **heart queen **clover kinger **big one *battle fever J **battle japan **battle france **battle kenya **battle kossack **miss america *denjiman **denjired **denjiblue **denjiyellow **denjigreen **denjipink *sun vulcan **vul eagle **vul shark **vul panther *goggle V **goggle red **goggle black **goggle blue **goggle yellow **goggle pink *dynaman **dynared **dynablack **dynablue **dynayellow **dynapink *bioman **red 1 **green 2 **blue 3 **yellow 4 **pink 5 *changeman **change dragon **change griffen **change pegasus **change mermaid **change phoenix *flashman **red flash **green flash **blue flash **yellow flash **pink flash *maskman **red mask **blue mask **black mask **yellow mask **pink mask *liveman **red falcon **yellow lion **blue dolphin **green sai **black bison *turboranger **red turbo **black turbo **blue turbo **yellow turbo **pink turbo *fiveman **fivered **fiveblack **fiveyellow **fiveblue **fivepink *jetman **red hawk **black condor **yellow owl **blue swallow **white swan *zyuranger **tyrranoranger **mammothranger **triceraranger **tigerranger **pteraranger *dairanger **ryuuranger **shishiranger **tenmaranger **kirinranger **hououranger *kakuranger **ninjawhite **ninjared **ninjablack **ninjablue **ninjayellow *ohranger **ohred **ohgreen **ohblue **ohyellow **ohpink *carranger **red racer **green racer **blue racer **yellow racer **pink racer *megaranger **megared **megablack **megablue **megayellow **megapink *gingaman **gingared **gingagreen **gingablue **gingayellow **gingapink *gogoV **gored **goblue **gogreen **goyellow **gopink *timeranger **timepink **timered **timegreen **timeyellow **timeblue *gaoranger **gaored **gaowhite **gaoblack **gaoblue **gaoyellow *hurricanger **hurricanered **hurricaneblue **hurricaneyellow *abaranger **abarered **abareblue **abareyellow *dekaranger **dekared **dekablue **dekagreen **dekayellow **dekapink *magiranger **majired **magiblue **magiyellow **magipink **magigreen *boukenger **boukenred **boukenblack **boukenblue **boukenyellow **boukenpink *gekiranger **gekired **gekiyellow **gekiblue **gekiviolat **gekichopper *go-onger **go-on red **go-on blue **go-on yellow **go-on green **go-on black *shinkenger **shinkenred **shinkenblue **shinkenpink **shinkengreen **shinkenyellow *goseiger **gosei red **gosei pink **gosei black **gosei yellow **gosei blue *Gokaiger **Captain Marvelous/GokaiRed **Joe Gibken/gokaiblue **luka millfey/gokaiyellow **don dogoer/gokaigreen **ahim de famille/gokaipink **gai ikari/gokaisilver *Gobusters **Red Buster **Blue Buster **Yellow buster Kamen Rider *tsukasa kadoya/kamen rider decade *kaito daiki/kamen rider dIend *gentaro kiseragi/kamen rider fourze *ryuusei sakuta/kamen rider meteor *kamen rider ichigo *kamen rider nigo *kamen rider V3 *riderman *kamen rider X *kamen rider amazon *kamen rider stronger *kamen rider (skyrider) *kamen rider super-1 *kamen rider Z-cross *kamen rider black *kamen rider black RX *kamen Rider Shin *kamen rider ZO *kamen rider J *kamen rider kuuga *kamen rider agito *kamen rider ryuki *kamen rider faiz *kamen rider blade *kamen rider hibiki *kamen rider kabuto *kamen rider den-O *kamen rider kiva *kamen rider double *kamen rider accel *kamen rider OOO *kamen rider birth *kamen rider birth prototype *kamen rider G3 *Kamen rider knight *kamen rider zolda *kamen rider gatack ALLIES Sentai *navi *EMC special missions unit **takeshi kuroki **miho nakumura **toru morishita Rider *kamen rider club **yuki jojima **gengo utahoshi **miu kazashiro **shun daimanji **JK **tomoko nozama *Tachibana *the owner of the den-liner *naomi *imajin **momotaurus **urataurus **kintaurus **ryutauras VILLAINS DAI-SHOCKER(rider vilains) *Doktor G/Kani Laser *General shadow *Nobuhiko Akizuki/Shadow Moon *Llumu Qhuimil *Guy/Apollo Geist *Weather Dopant *Tiger-roid *Isogin Jaguer *Go-Star *Scorpion Man *Coma Thunder *Shocker Soldiers *Destron Soldiers *Dogma Soldiers *Joker Undead *Mezool DAI-ZANGYACK(sentai villains) *black cross king *ackudos gil *oiles gil *bio hunter silva *doukeku *questers *gormin *sugormin *dogormin *brajira of the messiah *long Gokai changes and Kamen rides *gokai red: spade ace, battle japan, ninjared, magired, denjired, OOO tajador *gokai blue: OOO shaUta *gokai yellow: OOO ratorattah *gokai green: OOO gatakiriba *gokai pink: OOO putotyrrano zauru *gokai silver: OOO saghozo *kamen rider decade: kamen rider blade, kamen rider hibiki, kamen rider kabuto, kamen rider Ichigo Trivia *This is the first full-length Kamen Rider/Super Sentai team-up, even though kamen rider decade had previosly teamed up with samurai sentai shinkenger in a few episodes of there series. *various gokai changes and kamen rides are the two sides equivelants: **SPADE ACE AND KAMEN RIDER BLADE: **BATTLE JAPAN AND KAMEN RIDER HIBIKI: **RED 1 AND THE DOUBLE RIDERS: **RED BUSTER AND KAMEN RIDER KABUTO: **DENJIRED AND FOURZE ELEK STATES: **MAGIRED AND FOURZE FIRE STATES: Category:team-up Category:Movie Category:movies Category:kamen rider Category:Crossovers